Amuto's Love
by lovesamuxikuto
Summary: Amu is going to be in middle school in spring she gose to this school and looks around with her friends when she bumps into this guy who is very populer at his school the one she is going to go to. the guy helps her up. the two of them start to fall in
1. Chapter 1

Amuto's Love chapter 1

Narrator: hey everyone it's me the person who told the story Amuto "My True Love" well I'm back with another saory called amuto's love  
Amu: and I'm here to  
Ikuto: I'm also here to (in attractive voice)  
Utau: I'm will also be joining and Amu you cannot be with Ikuto  
Amu: who said i liked him!  
Narrator: ok everyone lets start on the story

Amu's Pov: it was a new say and i was going to start middle school. i felt really lonely right now but i had a feel i was going to make friends this time but somehow i wanted to change and find my would be self. "please help me have courage to change and find my would be self" i said holding my hands together and after thay i fell asleep.

I woke uo the next day to find 3 eggs on my bed. i started to freak out because there where eggs on my bed. i touched one of the eggs and when i touch it, it felt warm to. so i took it to school with me. when i got to school i saw the Royal people. one of the girls told me that they were the highest people. in the king's chair was tadase, th queen's chair is Rima, the ace chair is Yaya and the jack chair is Kukai but i really didn't care i just walked off when suddenly something move in my bag. i look to see one of the eggs moving. i tried to put it in my bag bacause it was coming out when suddenly tadase (the kings chair) came up to me. "hey thoughs eggs" he siad. "Huu let go of me little boy" i said to him in a cool and spicy voice.

when i got inside i could see a bunch of girls crowding around one spot. i wondered what was going on but i really didn't care so i just walk pass it when i saw a person, he looked handsome so i thought that was the reason why all the girls were there. so i walked off when i saw tadase.

Ikuto's Pov: when i got to school all the girls came up to me. i really did hated when all the girls come up to me when suddenly i saw a girl who was younger than me. i looked at her and she looked at me when i looked at her, her eyes seem like she didn't care about me that wanted me to get to know her so i followed her.

when i got there i could see she was talking to the kiddy king. i started to get mad but i didn't know why. suddenly the kiddy king (know as tadase) shouted my name "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

Tadase's Pov: after the girl left i saw she had 3 eggs and i know that she was the one to hold the humpy lock. i followed her then i saw her. i went over to go to talk to her when i was Ikuto. i hated him, he was the one who took the dumpy key then i shouted his name witch made Amu turned around.

Amu's Pov: after i walked off i could see tadase, he started to walk closer to me. "hey your name is Amu right?" he asked me "a yes" i said to him blushing a little. tadase really did look like a prince then i knew it. i was in love with him when suddenly tadase shouted a name. i turned around to see the boy that i saw earlier. i looked into his dark blue eyes and he look into my eyes. we looked at each other for a while suddenly i started to get this wearied feel.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Amuto's Love chapter 2

Narrator: ok I hope you liked the first chapter?  
Amu: of course I do  
Ikuto: If Amu likes it then I like it  
Utau: Ikuto you can't like Amu and when will I be in it  
Narrator: you will be in it soon  
Utau: I better be!  
Narrator: now let's start on chapter 2

Amu's Pov: when me and ikuto looked at each other tadase grabbed my hand and pulled me beside him witch made me blush. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto what are you doing here?" he asked me angrily. "I just came to ask this girl name" ikuto answered. "A…you wanted to know my name? well it's Hinamori Amu but you can just call me Amu" I said blushing "Oh Amu…that's a nice name" he said. Tadase broke are conversion and told him to go away. I wonder why though two were fighting so I ask tadase why he hated Ikuto. "Because he is the enemy of the Royal Garden" he said. I wondered why tadase was the enemy of Ikuto so I ask one of the girls if they know why. "Well that's because Ikuto is apart of the eater company and there is a eater club here like the Royal Garden and they have been fighting for a long time" the girl said. I wonder in my head how though two group started fighting. Then the fight stop and tadase pulled me away from Ikuto.

When tadase was pulling me I asked where we were going and he answered "We are going to the Royal Garden and I need to tell you something" when I got to the royal garden I saw all the people who where in the royal garden. "Hi we would like you to join the royal garden because you hold the 3 charas in your bag" they said "how do you know?" I asked them "we saw it" but I didn't wanted to join. "No I don't want to join" I said running out of the garden. When I was running I heard a voice. "Why didn't you join?" the voice said and suddenly one of my eggs came out floating then the egg opened and a little person came out. "Hi I'm ran and I'm your shugo chara" Ran said I asked what was a shugo chara she said that she was born from my feelings and that she would help me find my would be self but I didn't accepted her and left.

Ikuto's Pov: after Amu and tadase left I felt I just had to go follow her. So I did then I saw her running out of the royal garden. I followed her to see were dhe was going then she stop and a egg potted out suddenly her chara came out of the egg and they started to chat after awhile she left and so did I.

At Home  
Amu's Pov: after I came home my chara try to make me believe her, it was starting to bug me so I decided to accept her. After that I went down stairs to eat supper after that I went up stairs to take a shower then I went to sleep.

Ikuto's Pov: when Amu left to go home I jumped on top of her balcony and then I saw her. She was fast asleep when I got there. I opened the window to be surprise it was unlock. I went over to her bed to look at her. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Then I left because I didn't wanted to wake her up. The reason was yoru because he was here and he was making noise which was waking amu. all though I did felt sad leaving. "Ikuto-nya who was that girl?" yoru asked "it's no one let's just go" I said as I jumped down from her balcony and left

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Amuto's Love chapter 3

Narrator: ok that was chapter 2  
Utau: hey I'm not in it yet  
Narrator: oh my god you will be jeez  
Amu: hey why was Ikuto in my room  
Narrator: because I made him be in it  
Ikuto: well I'm happy you did but I'm a little sad I wasn't in it long  
Narrator: don't worry you will be in amu's room again  
Ikuto: Yess!!!  
Amu: No!!!  
Utau: Noo!!! He can't!!!  
Narrator: now let's start the story

Amu's Pov: I woke up the next day and I felt like someone was in my room but I didn't care. I got ready for school. I went down stairs to eat breakfast. (Amu: is Ikuto going to be in my room in this chapter? Narrator: No! Now lets continued the story.) After I finish eating I went to school. Suddenly I saw Ikuto, he came up to me and kissed my hand which made me blush like a tomato. Then all the girls started to get mad. I was starting to get scared when suddenly Tadase jumped in and push ikuto away. "What are you doing?" he said very angrily "I just came here to say hi and why should you care shes not in the Royal Garden" he said smirking at tadase. "Ya but…" tadase just stopped in the middle of the sentences. Then he grabbed my hand and walked off.

Tadase's Pov: when I was walking to school. I saw Hinamori. I went over to her when suddenly I saw Ikuto with Hinamori. I rushed over to her and I yelled at Ikuto and what he was doing. Then he said why should I care, Hinamori is not in the royal garden that made me choke. I couldn't just let Hinamori join easter, they were our enemy. Then I took her hand and ran to the royal garden. "umm…can you let go of my hand ?" she ask nervously "oh I'm sorry" I said to her. Then she asked where we were going and I told her we were going to the royal garden but she told me she didn't want to go.

Amu's Pov: tadase pulled me away from iktuo. I felt so embarrassed because he was holding onto my hand then I asked him to let go of my hand and he did. "Ah…where are we going?" I asked min in a shy voice. "we are going to the royal garden" he said smiling at me but I didn't want to going well that's what I told him. Still he begged for me to come because he had something to show me so I did. When I got there tadase took something out and said "This is yours. It is said that whoever come to this school with 3 eggs should have this" but I couldn't accepted this but in the end I did.

Ikuto's Pov: after amu and the kiddy king had left I felt a little sad but I knew that she would one day join the royal garden that would been that best for her. i couldn't let her join the easter company or the club if she did, she would have been trapped in a cage and forced to do stuff that she didn't want that I didn't want her to be upset so I just walked off like nothing had happen then I remembered something, she had some eggs with her one of them could have been the embryo so I follow her to see if she if it was one of them.

Amu's Pov: after I left the royal garden I saw ikuto, he came up to me then suddenly he was starting to touch me then he grabbed my eggs. "Ah!! Give thoughs back you pervert!" I yelled at him but he didn't give them back when suddenly something started to happen. "My heart unlock!" I said. I looked at myself and saw I was in the air. Then I jumped down and started to go after my eggs. I grabbed my eggs out of Ikuto's hand and then I transformed back and Ran started to jump around and said you did it well I didn't know why she was so happy but I was happy that I got my eggs back. "Don't hang around the kiddy king but if you do then we are enemys" he said walking away. I knew he was right but if I did join the royal garden me and him would be enemy but I really didn't see him as a bad person instead he seemed nice but I couldn't forgive him for taking my eggs.

At Home  
Amu's Pov: when I got hime I did my usual stuff. Watch TV, did my homework and ate supper. I went in my room and lay on my bed thinking what happen today suddenly one of my eggs started to move and another person came out like Ran. "Hi I'm Miki and I'm your would be self nice to meet you" she said but I was too tired to even say hi to her then I fell asleep. "Hey don't sleep we just met" Miki said "It's alright she had a long day, you will get to say hi to her tomorrow now let's sleep to" Ran said as both of them went over to their egg and then they fell asleep. When suddenly I could hear someone knocking on the window but I was too tired to look and I continued to sleep

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Amuto's Love Chapter 4

Narrator: Wow! I liked it but Amu don't interrupted the story

Amu: I'm sorry it's just that…

Narrator and Ikuto: there you go again

Amu: What

Ikuto: you will stop in a middle of a sentence and when we asked you what, you won't tell us

Utau: hey let me in it to!

Narrator: now lets start the story

Utau: Hey!

Ikuto's Pov: I jumped on top of Amu's balcony. I knocked on the window but she didn't open her window, she just looked at me then she went back to sleep. I looked around to see if there was a key to her window then I found one.

I took the key and open the window. I step inside and saw Amu still asleep. I looked at her face. She really did look like angels. I thought that she was the most beautiful person I had ever met suddenly Amu woke up.

Amu's Pov: I looked at the window and saw ikuto but I was too tired to go over there and open the window. When I was sleeping I could hear the window opening then I heard foot step suddenly I could feel a breeze so I just had to wake up. I tried to push myself up and when I did I saw Ikuto in my room.

I looked into his eyes. "What are you doing here?" I asked nervously. "I came here to visit you but if I'm bothering you hen I will leave" he said as he was about to walk away. "Wait…I-I… want to know whay you try to take my eggs" I said shaking nervously. "You want to know? Well then I will tell you" he came up to my ear then he bit it. "Ahh! Y-yo-you bit my ear" I yelled trying to push him away "Amu is everything alright?" my dad said "Y-yeah I just fell" I answered him. I turned to Ikuto as he was leaving. "Wait tell me why you tried to take my eggs" "the reason I tried to take it was because I thought it was the embryo" he said as he turned around. "Wait what is the embryo?" I asked him but he was gone. I looked out into the window thinking what could be the embryo but I was too tired to even think so I fell asleep.

The Next Day

Amu's Pov: I woke up the next day and I realized I was going to be late for school. I rushed over to my closet to get change then I went down stairs to get a little breakfast then I ran to school. I had just got to school before the bell range

"Oh I never got to say hi to you yesterday well hi Miki" I said to Miki. "Hi Amu" she said back to me.

While I was in class I was thinking what happen last night and why Ikuto was in my room. After that the bell range and a group of girls came up to me and said they wanted to talk to me so I decided to follow them. Suddenly one of the girls pushed me against the wall. "Hey don't go near Ikuto" One of the girls said "And why are you even with him" the other girl said. "Maybe we should pour water on you for being with Ikuto" the other girls said. "Hey don't worry. I have water right here" one of the other girls said as she handed to the middle girl. "Hey stop! I don't even like him" I yelled at them but they didn't listened instead they just poured it on me when suddenly Ikuto show up. "Hey what are you doing?! Go away!" he said yelling at them as they ran away.

Ikuto's Pov: I was taking a nap when I heard Amu's voice. I woke up and saw a group of girls pouring water on Amu. I jumped down from the tree and yelled at the girls to go away after they ran away I pick up Amu and took her to the infirmity's room. "Hey what are you doing? Put me down!" she move, trying to get down. "Hey stop moving. I'm helping you" I sad holding her tightly as she blushed. "I don't need help!" Amu Exclaimed but instead I just ignored her. I put her down on the bed and brought her a change of clothes. "Here wear these and don't worry I'll tell the nurse your borrowing these" I sad giving her the clothes after that I turned around so that Amu could change.

Amu's Pov: After Ikuto took me to the infirmity's room he took out some clothes for me to wear and told me to wear these.

Then he turned around. I had wondered why he didn't leave. "Hey aren't you going to leave?" I asked. "No. I'll just stay here and don't worry I won't look" he said turning to me as he smirked at me. "WHAT?! LEAVE, GET OUT!" I yelled but he didn't go away instead he just turned around. I tried everything to get him out but he didn't instead he just said "Hey if you don't change you'll catch a cold" I knew he was right so I decided to change "Don't worry I won't look" he told me as I was blushing really red.

After I was done changing, Ikuto turned around and looked at me. "What are you looking at? You pervert" I said blushing as my heart raced.

"It's just that you look cute without your cool and spicy outfit" he smirked at me. Then I started to blush again after that Ikuto came up to me and grabbed my chin. "You should wear something like this every day, you'll look cute in it" he said in an attractive voice then I started to blush even more as Ikuto lead closer to me, he was about to kiss me. I tried to push him away but he held me tighter when suddenly I heard a voice. I looked up to see who it was and then I saw tadase. His face was really mad then he shouted Ikuto's name. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Amuto's Love Chapter 5

Narrator: that was so cute. I love it when Ikuto is about to kiss Amu

Amu: well I don't why did you do that Ikuto

Ikuto: it wasn't me narrator suggested it

Amu: narrator why did you do that?

Utau: hey I'm not in it yet

Narrator don't worry you'll be in this chapter and Amu I just wanted Ikuto to do that

Amu: well I don't like it

Ikuto: hey you kissed me before

Utau: WHAT?!

Narrator: now, now let's start the story ok everyone

Amu,Ikuto and Utau: Fine

Tadase's Pov: I was walking to class when I heard Hinamori's voice but I thought she was just talking to someone then I heard Ikuto's voice

I rushed over to where Ikuto was, when I looked in the window from the infirmity's room. I was Ikuto leaning close to Hinamori. I ran into the room, stopping Ikuto from kissing Hinamori.

I looked at Ikuto as he held Amu tightly. I yelled out his name and ran to grab Hinamori away from Ikuto. I took her hand and ran to the royal garden.

Amu's Pov: I looked at Tadase, his face was very angry at Ikuto. Then after that he took me and ran. I was blushing so hard. Tadase was holding onto my hands then Tadase stop and I look up to see that we were at the royal garden.

"Sorry about that" he said "It's ok but why are we at the royal garden?" I asked him. "Because I want you to join the royal garden" he said as he took me inside.

"What! No, no, no. I am not going to join"

"But we need you" he begged "Come on Amu-chan join" both Ran and Miki said. Suddenly I heard a voice coming from my egg. Then suddenly another person came out and said "Hi Amu-chan. I am your chara-dasu. My name is Suu Come and join you'll make friends so join" Suu said

"Yeah come on Amu join" Ran and Miki said. Then suddenly all the royal garden people said I should join until finisly I said yes. After that I went home when suddenly I bumped into a person. I looked up to see a pretty person. "Watch out" the girl said "sorry umm… c-can I get your name?" I asked her shaking. "Hoshina Utau and your name is?" "Hinamori Amu"

"Well it's nice to meet you, now I have to go bye" she said walking away. "She was very pretty. Don't you think amu?" Ran asked. "Yeah she was. Come on let's get home" I said walking home with my charas.

At home

Amu's Pov: I got home from school and went up stairs to my room when I opened my door to my room. I saw Ikuto. "Yo" he said. "Ikuto! What are you doing here?!" I yelled at him. "I just came here to visit you"

"Well I don't like it. Now go away" "I rather not" he said as he grabbed my waist. "Wh-what are you doing?" I said shaking nervously. "No reason. I just wanted to" he said as he was about to kiss me but he didn't he was just teasing me which I didn't like. After that he gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. "Wow Amu-chan" Ran said "Are you going out with him-dasu?" Suu asked "n-no"

"Do you like him?" Miki asked "What no I don't. Wh-why d-do you ask?" "Well because your face is all red" they all said after that I started to blush even more and my charas were asking a lot of question about Ikuto like what is his favorite color, when is his birthday or if he has a girlfriend. I started to hate this so I told my charas I was going to sleep so that they wouldn't ask me anymore questions.

As I was lying on my bed I was thinking about Ikuto but I didn't know why I was thinking about him so I deciteded to think about Tadase because I liked him a lot, he was like a prince. While I was thinking about him I had hope that one day Tadase would ask me out. Then I fell asleep.

Utau's Pov: I was pretty much doing my usual stuff when I remember something.

The Easter director wanted me to go find Hinamori Amu but why did they wanted me to go get her.

Then suddenly I saw Ikuto with Amu then he kissed Amu's hands which make me really mad.

He was min and not hers after that he left and I went over to Amu.

Amu's Pov: I went to school and while I was walking to school I saw Ikuto, he came up to me. "Hey Amu" he said kissing my hand then after that he left. I was about to go inside for class when someone shouted my name. I turned around to see Uatu looking at me with anger on her face "What are you to Ikuto?!" she yelled. "Nothing"

"We'll stay away from him, he's mine" she said waking away.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Amuto's Love Chapter 6

Narrator: ok I hoped you like it so far. After this chapter we are going to take a break for 3 or 4 weeks maybe.

Amu: what no, no, no, no. I don't want to

Narrator: well I need a break

Amu: fine

Ikuto: well it doesn't matter because me and Amu can be together *kisses Amu's cheek*

Amu: what no way, you are not and don't kiss me

Utau: finally I'm in it and Amu you cannot have Ikuto, he is mine

Amu: who said I ever liked him

Narrator: you did say you like him. Well let's start the story.

Amu: WHAT?! WHEN?!

Amu's Pov: I look at Utau, walking away. I thought to myself if she was Ikuto's girlfriend. Something in my chest started to hurt, I felt like I was hurt or something. I didn't know why. Then someone padded me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Yaya. "Hey what's wrong?" Yaya wonder "Oh it's nothing" I fibbed a little. "Oh ok then well let's go to class" she pulled me. In class I sat at my desk looking cool, everyone stared at me they whispered to other people saying I'm cool or I'm cute well the boys would say I'm cute but I didn't like it. I wanted to make friends when suddenly the bell range and class was over.

The Royal Garden

Tadase's Pov: I sat on the table and saw Amu was coming. I look at her, she seemed a little nervous. I went over to her. "Hey don't worry I'm here no everyone is here so don't be so nervous" I said comforting her. "Yeah were all here Amu-chi" Yaya blurted. "Thank you everyone she smiled.

Amu's Pov: as I went in the Royal Garden I saw everyone. I felt so nervous when suddenly tadase came up to me. He told me that everything is alright. That made me cheer up a little then Yaya shouted and told me were all here that made me really happy when suddenly my charas and the other chara's started to acted weird "Hey what's wrong" I asked "A X egg" Kiseki said "What's a x egg?" I wonder "An x egg is like our charas but when people lose their confided their egg turns into a x egg" tadase explained "Amu let's go!" Ran said "Ok!! MY Heart Unlock!" I shouted, I transformed and went after the egg. "What's this feeling?" I wondered "Amu!" "Right let's go. Open Heart!" I shouted and the x egg turned back to normal and went back to its owner. "You did it Amu-chi" Yaya jumped for joy.

After a while everyone went home and said good bye to each other.

At Home

Amu's Pov: "I'm home!" I said then Ami came up to me and gave me a hug. "Welcome home one-chan"

"Hello Ami" I said going up stairs to my room.

As I was walked up to my room I opened the door and saw Ikuto in my room. "Ikuto what are you doing in my room?!" I yelled at him "I came to visit you" he smirked at me.

He came up to me ans grabbed my waist. My heart started to race but I didn't know why. "What are you doing let go of me" I blushed "I rather not"

"What? Let me go you pervert" blushing even more. I then turned around and suddenly as Ikuto was about to kiss me my mom call me down for dinner. Ikuto let go me and went out the window "Good Bye my Amu" he said as he left. "My Amu what does he mean by that?" I asked myself.

Then I went down stairs for dinner. I went up stairs to change into my pajamas and laid on my bed think what Ikuto said to me before he left. Then I suddenly remembered that Ikuto was leaning close to me as he was about to kiss. I wondered why he was about to kiss me well that's if he was going to kiss me. I also want to know why he called me my Amu, isn't he going out with Utau. I wanted to ask him theses questions so I decided when the next time he comes into my room I will let him in my room.

Then soon after that I fell asleep.

Normal Pov: as Amu was asleep the window opened and Ikuto came into the room. He step towards Amu and the he leaned over to her.

He looks at her for awhile then he laid his chin on her bed. Amu rolled over towards him and Ikuto look at her, he then smiled still looking at her then he lean over to her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

To Be Continued


End file.
